Shadow and Shana's 1st Year
by Hermione14
Summary: 1st of a series about two sisters who unusually get along more than other siblings
1. A Surprise For Shad and Sha

*~*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Characters. But I do own the Character Shadow-Scarlett Midnight, and I also own Shana Midnight, Put it this way, I own everything but the things mentioned in the Harry Potter Book(*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadow-Scarlett looked around her large room, she turns to her sister, Shana and says "Shana, our first year at Hogwarts is coming up soon, only a week left...are you nervous, I've heard Harry Potter is going."  
  
"Yeah, Shad, I am nervous.but I'll have you and you'll have me!" Shana says as she gets up and hugs her sister.  
  
Shadow looks at her, "Harry Potter, the boy who lived, we'll actually meet him!"  
  
Shana Says smiling, "He IS pretty cute" she lifts her eyebrows up and down.  
  
Shadow slaps Shana on her back playfully, " I guess so. but I've only seen pictures of him as a baby."  
  
"Oh he's a dream, Shad!" Shana says as she sighs, "a perfect dream." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadow looks around as she holds her luggage, she stares at her kitten, Ginger playing with a string. Shadow laughs and looks at Shana, "Hey Sha, look at Ginger!"  
  
Shana turns around and laughed, "Shad, she's one playful cat!" She smiles and turns around searching for something.  
  
"What are you looking for, Shana?" Shadow asked curiously.  
  
"Harry, He's got to be around here somewhere.all Hogwarts students have to come here!" Shana says still looking for him.  
  
I look towards Shana; "You shouldn't go looking for someone when they could be looking for you."  
  
Shana stares at me, "Shadow, what are you saying, why would Har-"  
  
"Excuse me, have you seen the Weasleys?" a voice says behind me.  
  
I turn around. "Um.I think I saw some red over there", I say pointing in the right direction.  
  
He giggles and holds out his hand "I'm Potter, Harry Potter" 


	2. The Train Ride

*~*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Characters. But I do own the Character Shadow-Scarlett Midnight, and I also own Shana Midnight, Put it this way, I own everything but the things mentioned in the Harry Potter Book*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I laugh, "Don't worry, I know who you are," I hold out my hand, "Midnight, I'm Shadow Midnight, but everyone calls me Shad!" We shake and I look towards Shana. "Oh yeah, this is Shana Midnight, my sister, she's a fan.  
  
Harry laughs, "Hello Shana" he shakes her hand.  
  
"Hello.Har- Har- Harry." She starts to sweat.  
  
"Don't worry, Shana, Ron reacted the same way when I met him.and he wasn't the only one." He smiles and says, "Do you two want to sit with Ron, Hermione, and me?"  
  
"Sure" I say speaking for Shana, knowing she'd stutter, "We'd love to!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Shana has lost her nervousness around Harry, now she's sort of like a mega- talker now. I look out of the window and the next thing I know the food cart goes by and says you 5 want anything?  
  
Ron looks at Harry and so does Hermione, He smiles and says "Uh, oh.I'm all out of money."  
  
Shana and I smile and say at the same time "We'll take the lot!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I grab a Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans. I look for a decent looking one and throw it in my mouth.  
  
"Is it a good one?" Ron asks  
  
I chew on it and say with my mouth open, "Yeah! Chocolate!" I grab another but before I can eat it someone comes up and says, "Everyone, time to get your school robes on!"  
  
After a couple minutes Shana, Hermione, and I match and Ron and Harry Match. The Train stops and the next thing you know the five of us walk off the train. 


	3. The Sorting Ceremony

*~*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Characters. But I do own the Character Shadow-Scarlett Midnight, and I also own Shana Midnight, Put it this way, I own everything but the things mentioned in the Harry Potter Book*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Wow!" Shana says, "This place is so big!" Shana said in amazement.  
  
"This is The Great Hall!" Hermione says.  
  
"I didn't think it'd be so big!" Shana says.  
  
A woman with a little age on her walked up and said, "Settle down, I'm Professor McGonagall, head of Gryffindor, Deputy Headmistress, and I teach Transfiguration. Right now we're going to do the sorting for the first years. The four houses are Hufflepuff, for the caring and good-hearted, Gryffindor, for the brave, Ravenclaw for the wise, and Slytherin for the sly and wise. I shall call your name and you can tell which house you'll be in." She smiles and says, "The ceremony will begin in 15 minutes!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Midnight, Shana!"  
  
Shana walks up nervously and puts the large hat on her head.  
  
"Hmmm.brave good for Gryffindor but very wise.maybe Ravenclaw."  
  
"Please let me be in Gryffindor with Ron, Harry and Hermione, and let Shadow be with us.please!" Shana Thinks.  
  
"Is that what you want, you'd be great in Ravenclaw." it bellowed "Very well then, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The room applauds and Shana's cheeks turn dark red. She walks to the Gryffindor Table; she saves a seat beside her for Shadow if she goes to Gryffindor.  
  
"Midnight, Shadow!"  
  
I walk up hoping I get into Gryffindor.  
  
"Well.very hard.Sly, Brave, and Wise.Slytherin, Gryffindor, or Ravenclaw? Hmm.being social is good, I know you want to be with your friends.. Hmmm.I think I know, GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
The whole room applauds again and I walk with a fast pace to the table beside Shana and Hermione; Shana gives me a hug, and says, "I told you that we'd be there for each other!" 


	4. A Shocking Report

*~*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Characters. But I do own the Character Shadow-Scarlett Midnight, and I also own Shana Midnight, Put it this way, I own everything but the things mentioned in the Harry Potter Book*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few days after the Sorting ceremony Shadow looks around her dormitory as Shana reads the Daily Prophet, "Hey, Shadow, Guess what?"  
  
I look toward Shana, "Yeah?"  
  
"We're in the Prophet!" Shana says as she stares at me.  
  
I get off my four-poster bed and run over to hers; I grab the paper and there it is, Mom, Dad, Shana, and I, playing at our pool in America. I start to read aloud, "The Midnight Family doesn't live in their safe home anymore, the children, Shana Midnight and Shadow-Scarlett Midnight have arrived to their first year of Hogwarts, their Parents, Matthew Midnight, and Machelle Midnight now live closer to Hogwarts in a large house, yet the largeness doesn't mean a thing when Voldemort is after the four of them, after catching Wormtail he confessed what Voldemort has planned, that has been kept classified from everyone but Machelle and Matthew Midnight and of course the Ministry." I look at Shana, "What if he gets-"  
  
Shana interrupts, "Mom and Dad?" She starts to sob, "We have to tell Dumbledore!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ahh...Miss Midnight and my other Miss Midnight." He starts to laugh, "I had a feeling you'd be here!" He stands up and puts his hand on my shoulder, "So you two have read the Daily Prophet, huh?"  
  
I look at him, "Yes Sir, we're very scared we don't want to end up like Harry, we couldn't live without our parents."  
  
Shana looks at him too, "I there anyway they can be safe?"  
  
Dumbledore looks at Shana, "Well, for them to be here, at Hogwarts"  
  
I start to think, "They can do that?"  
  
Dumbledore looks at me, "Yes, but they cant help you with homework or class or anything, got it?"  
  
"Yes Sir!" Shana and I say happily and relieved. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
*~*Like it so far? Thanks for the reviews guys! ^.^ Please Review more! Shadow and Shana will be around for a long tome after this story they'll have more! So be aware of it! Thanks again for the Review!!!!*~* 


	5. A Greeting From Harry

*~*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Characters. But I do own the Character Shadow-Scarlett Midnight, and I also own Shana Midnight, Put it this way, I own everything but the things mentioned in the Harry Potter Book*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Shadow walks upstairs to get her History of Magic Class when Harry walked up to her, "Hey" he says.  
  
Shadow smiles, "Hi Harry"  
  
Harry scratches his head, "I saw the Daily Prophet this morning, sorry about that."  
  
Shadow sighs, "Well, Shana and I talked to Dumbledore about it and Mom and Dad are going to live with us!" she smiles, "but of course they can't help us on homework or classes, things like that." We get to the top stair; we walk slowly into the History of Magic Classroom, "Just in time!" I saw as sit between Ron and Shana.  
  
Shana looks at me, "You're so lucky!" She smiles and then stares at Harry.  
  
I look at her, "Not really, we're both pretty unlucky!" I smile.  
  
Shana laughs and says, "I guess, but Harry Really likes you!"  
  
I look at her with a weird look on my face, "Come on, Shana, he's a third year, I'm a first."  
  
She Thinks for a minute and puts her arm on my shoulder, "Shad, me and you like Harry, right?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Since we like a 3rd year, can't he like a 1st year?"  
  
"You're right!" I say happily. I realize we're in class when the professor started to talk. "Weird." I say, ".I forgot we were in class!" *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I walk up to our common room and grab Ginger and stroke her soft ears, I listen to Ginger purr softly and fall asleep in my lap. Shortly after I fall asleep as well in the chair next to one of the three fires in the common room. I wake up as Professor McGonagall shakes my shoulder softly, she smiles and softly says, "Would you like to go with Dumbledore and your sister to get your parents?"  
  
I sit up as awake as ever and excitedly say, "Yes!" I think for a second, "Wait, what about classes?"  
  
She smiles, "Shadow, it's 10:00 at night." *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
*~*Not much of a cliffhanger but who cares? I will write more later on today...I'm making myself write at least 3 chapters a day, cool, huh? Well, C-ya! *~* 


	6. The Crying Just Begins

*~*Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter or Characters. But I do own the Character Shadow-Scarlett Midnight, and I also own Shana Midnight, Put it this way, I own everything but the things mentioned in the Harry Potter Book*~* *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Professor? We're allowed this late?" Shadow asked curiously  
  
"Well," Professor McGonagall said, "Tonight we can all stay awake until 11:30"  
  
I sat there for a couple of seconds and finally said, "No, sorry but I have something else to do."  
  
"Oh.well.okay" McGonagall said shocked. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After about 15 minutes of thinking Shadow walked down stairs to the common room and saw Harry sitting there alone. Shadow slowly walked over to him. "Hello Harry." Shadow said softly.  
  
Harry looked up slowly, "Oh, hey Shadow," he said tired, "I was just finishing some work."  
  
I sat beside him, "What's it about?"  
  
Harry sighed, "Well-" He kisses me.  
  
I start to laugh, "That's what it's about?"  
  
We both laugh, until we hear a girl sobbing. I look back and Hermione stares at me  
  
"Shadow," She says to me still sobbing, "I thought we were friends!"  
  
I stand up and run toward her, "Hermione, we are!"  
  
"Then what was- what was- was- THAT?!?! Everyone knows I like him, your just a 1st year.you're not a 3rd year, you shouldn't even like him, he's too old and too good for you, you should go out with some idiot like Draco, that's your type you don't even belong in Gryffindor."  
  
I start to sob and I run upstairs to my dormitory. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ I know, I know, Marionie, their short chapters, but who cares. Lol. J/k. Well, can you bear with me for just a little longer.maybe later my chapters will be long, I'm just too lazy now! Lol 


End file.
